goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
6th Season (Gia)
Episodes Episode 1 (119): Murder at the Carangis - September 21, 2005 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes (Production Code: 6OPE01) Special Guest Appearances: Michael McDonald as Judge Hark and Will Sasso as the Mafia Constructor Episode 2 (120): You Get What You Give - September 28, 2005 Teleplay by: Peter Parnell and Aaron Sorkin, Story by: Paul Redford, Directed by: Linwood Boomer (Production Code: 6OPE02) Special Guest Appearances: Edward Furlong as Frank Roberts, Mike Judge as Mr. Gilbert Chance, Keegan Michael Key as Rob Zombie and Phil LaMarr as Radio Worker Episode 3 (121): Gia on the Dark Side - October 5, 2005 Written by: David Wilcox, Directed by: Kate Woods (Production Code: 6OPE05) Special Guest Appearances: Elliott Gould as Officer Goodman and Mary Scheer as Pill Carter Episode 4 (122): Skeeball or Pinball? - October 12, 2005 Written by: Paul Redford, Directed by: Alex Zakrzewski (Production Code: 6OPE06) Special Guest Appearances: Alex Borstein as Bar Clerk, Michael Jordan as Assistant and Keegan Michael Key as Rob Zombie Episode 5 (123): Out of the Deep End of Gia's Roof - October 19, 2005 Written by: Peter Parnell, Directed by: Paris Barclay (Production Code: 6OPE03) Special Guest Appearances: Lucy Liu as Lee Ding, Danny Osmond as Russell Pink and Paul Rudd as Solomon Hannigan Episode 6 (124): Joseph's Poker Tower - November 2, 2005 Written by: John Sacret Young, Directed by: Ed Zuckerman (Production Code: 6OPE04) Special Guest Appearances: Jessica Biel as Peach Preach, Jon Cryer as Gang Lorre, Judge Reinhold as Ben Bill and William Petersen as Casino Clerk Episode 7 (125): This Jacket Belongs to Linda - November 9, 2005 Written by: David Wilcox, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim (Production Code: 6OPE07) Special Guest Appearances: Danny Pudi as Ranger Winger and Paul Rudd as Solomon Hannigan Episode 8 (126): Magnets - November 16, 2005 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes (Production Code: 6OPE08) Special Guest Appearances: Edward Furlong as Frank Roberts, Jonathan Pontell as Harris Pluck and Judge Reinhold as Ben Bill Episode 9 (127): Investing a Super Model Business - November 23, 2005 Teleplay by: John Sacret Young, Story by: Linwood Boomer, Directed by: Alex Zakrzewski (Production Code: 6OPE10) Special Guest Appearances: Mike Judge as Mr. Gilbert Chance, William Petersen as Investor and Paul Rudd as Solomon Hannigan Episode 10 (128): Hindsight - November 30, 2005 Written by: Paul Redford, Directed by: Paris Barclay (Production Code: 6OPE09) Special Guest Appearances: Jessica Biel as Peach Preach, Keegan Michael Key as Rob Zombie and Nathan Lane as Other Neighbor Episode 11 (129): Do You Ever Run Low on Shower Heads? - December 7, 2005 Teleplay by: Linwood Boomer and Ed Zuckerman, Story by: Aaron Sorkin, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes (Production Code: 6OPE11) Special Guest Appearances: Michael Jordan as Bathroom Plumber, Danny Osmond as Russell Pink and Judge Reinhold as Ben Bill Episode 12 (130): Anything to Help Out an Orthodontist - January 11, 2006 Written by: Peter Parnell, Directed by: Kate Woods (Production Code: 6OPE12) Special Guest Appearance: Will Sasso as the Orthodontist Episode 13 (131): Miami Florida Minute - January 18, 2006 Written by: John Sacret Young, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim (Production Code: 6OPE13) Special Guest Appearance: David Zuckerman as Bartender Episode 14 (132): Corporate Warriors - February 8, 2006 Teleplay by: Ed Zuckerman, Story by: David Wilcox, Directed by: Paris Barclay (Production Code: 6OPE14) Special Guest Appearances: Lucy Liu as Lee Ding and Paul Rudd as Solomon Hannigan Episode 15 (133): Watch Out for Science Acid and Liquids - March 1, 2006 Written by: Peter Parnell, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes (Production Code: 6OPE15) Special Guest Appearances: Brian Grazer as Scientist #1, Todd Hallowell as Scientist #2 and Ron Howard as Scientist #3 Episode 16 (134): Joseph the Spy - March 8, 2006 Written by: John Sacret Young, Directed by: Alex Zakrzewski (Production Code: 6OPE16) Special Guest Appearances: Michael McDonald as Judge Hark and Will Sasso as Security Guard Episode 17 (135): America Makes Gia a Lot Prouder - March 22, 2006 Written by: Paul Redford, Directed by: Kate Woods (Production Code: 6OPE17) Special Guest Appearances: Jessica Biel as Peach Preach, Danny Osmond as Russell Pink and Paul Rudd as Solomon Hannigan Episode 18 (136): Fees, Professional Bankruptcies and Coins - March 29, 2006 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Linwood Boomer (Production Code: 6OPE19) Special Guest Appearances: Keegan Michael Key as Rob Zombie and Andrew Stanton as Bank Teller Episode 19 (137): I'm So Hungry, I Could Eat Much Fats - April 5, 2006 Written by: Paul Redford, Directed by: Kate Woods (Production Code: 6OPE21) Special Guest Appearances: Seth MacFarlane as Restaurant Clerk and Paul Rudd as Solomon Hannigan Episode 20 (138): Linda Virgin 2.0 - April 12, 2006 Written by: Peter Parnell, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim (Production Code: 6OPE20) Special Guest Appearances: Lucy Liu as Lee Ding, Michael McDonald as Judge Hark and Danny Osmond as Russell Pink Episode 21 (139): Marital Aid - April 19, 2006 Written by: David Wilcox, Directed by: Linwood Boomer (Production Code: 6OPE18) Special Guest Appearances: Keegan Michael Key as Rob Zombie and Phil LaMarr as Bartender Episode 22 (140): Who is Linda's Boyfriend? - April 26, 2006 Teleplay by: Peter Parnell and Aaron Sorkin, Story by: John Sacret Young, Directed by: Ed Zuckerman (Production Code: 6OPE22) Special Guest Appearances: Crispin Freeman as Beak Peek and Paul Rudd as Solomon Hannigan Episode 23 (141): Everyone is Getting Married to the Carangis - May 3, 2006 Written by: Peter Parnell and Paul Redford, Directed by: Ed Zuckerman (Production Code: 6OPE23) Special Guest Appearances: Crispin Freeman as Beak Peek, Mike Judge as Mr. Gilbert Chance, Michael Keaton as Reverend Sharp and Danny Osmond as Russell Pink Episode 24 (142): A Toast to All the Humans in Florida - May 10, 2006 Written by: Linwood Boomer, Directed by: Ed Zuckerman (Production Code: 6OPE24) Special Guest Appearances: James Earl Jones as Restaurant Waiter and Paul Rudd as Solomon Hannigan Episode 25 (143): Moving In - May 17, 2006 Written by: Linwood Boomer and Paul Redford, Directed by: Ed Zuckerman (Production Code: 6OPE25) Special Guest Appearances: Keegan Michael Key as Rob Zombie and Danny Osmond as Russell Pink Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Gia: The Complete Series